Stargate Tau'ri Federation Empire
by SithDan
Summary: what if the Goa'uld high council of system lords agreed to Dr. Elizabeth Weir terms in battling the Goa'uld System lord Ba'al. now the Tau'ri have a massive undertaking in battling the Goa'uld empire and to uphold the Asgard Protective planets treaty. will they be able to defeat the Goa'uld empire or fall victim to a Goa'uld system lord.
1. Disclosure

_**Please note All characters and Rights of the Stargate Franchise belong to the Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner, Dean Devlin and Roland Emmerich.**_

Disclosure

Date July 9, 2004

As Elizabeth Weir and Daniel Jackson got approved by the President of the United States to begin Negotiations with the Goa'uald System Lords. they were talking why the Goa'uld System lord would want to come to Earth and Negotiation sense the Goa'uld see them as no more than as Possible slaves or Hosts. Dr. Daniel Jackson suggested to Dr. Weir and she agreed to have the Goa'uld Representatives go to another Planet before coming to Earth to be searched for Hide weapons or bomb devices that might plant at the SGC.

as the Goa'uld Representatives arrived they went straight to the SGC briefing room to began Negotiations because they wanted to stay as brief as possible with the Tau'ri. as they began talks Dr. Weir and Daniel Jackson saw the Goa'uld system lords received word of their Victory over Anubis's fleet above their Planet with their New Powerful Weapon. the Goa'uld Representitaves told Dr. Wier and Dr. Daniel Jackson that they decided to devided Anubis's territory equally among themselves which surprise Dr. Wier and Daniel Jackson. they told them that one of their System lords Ba'al has taking control of Anibus's Super soldier Planet: Tartarus and has gained control of all of Anubis territory and as gone to war with the Goa'uld system high council. they told Dr. Weir and Daniel Jackson that Ba'al plans to attack the Planets under the Asgard Protective Planets treaty.

as they were taking a short Recess Dr. Wier and Daniel discussed the Asgard Protective planets Treaty. Dr. Wier Learned from Dr. Jackson that in the past the Asgard were able to enforce the Protective Planets Treaty but in Recent years they unable due to their War with the Replicators in their Home galaxy and were now bluffing hoping the Goa'uld would keep fighting with each other and not to have a Single extreme Powerful Goa'uld that could stand up and call the Bluff of the Asgard. Dr. Weir learned from Dr. Jackson that if she told the Goa'uld Representatives the Truth that they were unable to defend Earth with Ancient Outpost weapon that the Goa'uld were attack Earth.

as they continued Negotiations the Goa'uld Representatives wanted the Tau'ri to enter into the War between Ba'al's empire and the Goa'uld high Council. Dr. Weir and Daniel Jackson were to Reluctant have the SGC and the Planet in an Internal Conflict of the Goa'uld. as the Goa'uld Representatives continue that Offered Dr. Weir and Daniel Jackson Hyperdive engines to construct a fleet to defend the Asgard Protective Planets treaty without the help of the Asgard. Dr. Wier decided to make a bold move and offer to the Goa'uld Representatives that they would Elimated Ba'al in Exchange for all of Ba'al's Galactic assets just like what a Goa'uld system lord would do. the Goa'uld Representatives were shocked by Dr. Wier offer and all agreed that not was Ridiculous to Agree to Dr. Wier's offer and asked to contact the Goa'uld high council and about their decision on have to respond to the Tau'ri offer.

An hour later they received a message from the Goa'uld high council of their Respond to Dr. Weir offer. Dr. Weir give the Message to Dr. Jackson to translate the Goa'uld's respond to she offer. a few minutes later as he begin to translate the Message from the Goa'uld High council he was shocked and surprised and thought the Goa'uld high council members have lost their minds because he found something in the message. as he continued to translate the message he found that the Goa'uld must be extremely Desperate to have made a counter Offer to Dr. Weir offer of taking care of Ba'al and of taking all of Ba'al's Galactic Assets like a System lord does.

he found out from the Message that the Goa'uld high councils counter offer was that if the Tau'ri could kill Ba'al that they would agree some of Dr. Weir bold offer by saying that they would include the Tau'ri in the Dividing of Ba'al assets among themselves. they would give the Tau'ri around 4,271 light years or 12.8 % of all of Ba'al Galactic Territory and Assets. The Goa'uld high council told the Tau'ri that Ba'al controlled 55%(55,000 light years) of the Galaxy and has a fleet of about 2,835 Goa'uld Ha'tak's under his control. they also told the Tau'ri the size of one of their Fleets to show the Tau'ri have to deal with. one of a Goa'uld system lords fleets as about 157 Ha'tak's under their control.

Dr. Jackson give the complete Goa'uld translated message to Dr. Weir and she was shocked and surprised by what the High council of System lords said in the message. she contact the United states President and told him what the Goa'uld high council has decided. Dr. Weir and Dr. Jackson told the Goa'uld Representatives what the high council message said. they were shocked by what the High council have agreed to some of the Tau'ri's outrageous offer. they Immediately request to return to the Goa'uld high council of System lords.

 _Date July 16, 2004_

after the SGC, the I.O.A. have spent the last few days talking to all their Planetary governments about the message from the High council Goa'uld system lords and their offer. Finally after a week the Planetary Governments involved in the Gate alliance treaty and the I.O.A. agreed to the Goa'uld high council of System lords offer. the I.O.A. told the Dr. Weir the commanding officer of the SGC to send a message to the High council of system lords they accepted their offer. Dr. Weir was shocked and surprised by what the I.O.A. has decided agreed to send a message the Goa'uld High council of system lords.

the Goa'uld high council received the message from the Tau'ri and themselves were surprised and shocked by how the Tau'ri accepted their Bluff, bet, offer. they saw the Tau'ri have decided to grow more ambitious in Galactic Politics and were in the idea of have a Galactic Empire. the high council decided to respond to the Tau'ri by saying that they were glad that they agreed to Defeat Ba'al and give their Word that they would up hold what they said in they counter offer. they however in secret planned to stay on Guard because now they were dealing with a New Galactic player in the Galaxy.

the SGC received a message from the Goa'uld high council system lords saying that they have accepted their request. the Planetary governments of the Gate Alliance Treaty decided that it was time to reveal to the Public the Existence of the stargate program, the exist of Aliens and to tell them that they are at war with an Alien race called the Goa'uld and that they needed to put aside their differences and work together in defeating the Goa'uld. the Planetary governments in the Gate Alliance treaty agreed to have all their National Guard forces in each of the country's ready in case Public went into chaos.

* * *

 _Date: August 6, 2005_

 _Location: Earth, U.N. building_

at look over 3 weeks to have of the Planetary Governments in the Gate Alliance treaty to have all their national guard ready in case Public went into chaos. During those weeks the U.S. requested all Nations in the United Nations into a meeting to discuss something urgent. On August 5, 2005 at 3:00 P.M. all the U.N. nations responded to the U.S. request and have all assembly to listen to what the United states has to said. as the President of the United states step up to the Podium to begin his speech to the U.N. assembly.

President "Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman of All Nations. We have assembly here today to discuss an urgent Matter. Since the Dawn of time we as race have wondered if we're along in the Universe. We as a People have come far in searching for answers, we have created massive radio Telescopes to search for Extraterrestrial life. For many of us the Search of Extraterrestrial life seems fascinating and aw inspiring. However some in this assembly see this Terrifying as we all should, they think that if we begin to search for Extraterrestrial life that we are going to meet a warlike Alien Race that could destroy our minor Civilization like nothing. there are those that hope we might find a peaceful Race that is willing to make Peaceful contact with us and are willing to share advance technology with us.

however we failed to look deeper into our own history for examples of Extraterrestrial life, For Example back in the Days of the Ancient Rome Empire went the Romans were worshipping ancient gods and were learning how to build road and advance irrigation systems that there was no Extraterrestrial help or in Ancient Egypt were the Egyptians build massive Pyramids to worship ancient gods. Well we're Wrong we're visiting by Extraterrestrial life in our ancient past. In Egypt in 1928 we discovered a device called a Stargate that could transport a person from one planet to other and even to other Galaxies to explain further about how the stargate works let me Introduce U.S. Air Force Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and U.S. Archaeologist Dr. Daniel Jackson."

over the next few hours U.S. Air Force Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Archaeologist Daniel Jackson and the President told the U.N. assembly what the Stargate does. they began with a History of the surrounding the Stargate like how it was designed by an Alien race called the Ancients*and when they began to explore the Milky way Galaxy in year 1997 and to made contact with Advanced Alien races and possibly find or trade for Advance technology to defend their Home-world: Earth from aliens that would attack to Conquer and Enslaved them or to destroy them. Over the Years they made contact with both Friendly and Hostile Advanced Alien Races like a Hostile Galactic Empire called The Goa'uld* Empire. They found out that a Goa'uld named Ra once came to Earth over 3,000 years ago, and took Humans from Earth some as suitable hosts for Goa'uld symbiotes and suitable laborers, Ra abducted vast numbers of humans from Earth and distributed them among planets throughout the galaxy using the Stargate Network. They saw that the Humans and Aliens that weren't from Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy called them the Tau'ri*.

as they continued to explore more into the Milky Way Galaxy Stargate Network they discovered a New Powerful Element called Naquadah that could be refined into a Powerful material and energy source. They have made contact in 1998 with another advanced Alien race even Powerful the Goa'uld called the Asgard* and overtime they became good friends. They give the Tau'ri their Advanced Shielding Technology, Hyper-dive Technology, sub-light engine Technology, Beaming Technology and weapons to defend they Home-world: Earth from Hostile Aliens that would try to conquer and enslave them or destroy them.

the U.S. government have tried to develop in 2000 their very 1st Space interceptor fighter called the X-301 Interceptor. The X-301 was constructed from 2 Savaged Death Gliders from a failed attack on Earth. The X-301's armaments were 2 AIM 120A Air-to-air missiles and Naquadah-Enhanced warheads and Modified with a Shield-frequency Modulator. The X-301 interceptor Initial trials proved successful; however, went it faced its live-fire Test flight it Malfunctioned by a Recall Device installed by an enemy Goa'uld Named Apophis to punish any disloyalty by his followers. This rendered the X-301 fighter interceptor unusable and lead to the U.S. government to focus of constructing their very own space interceptor fighter completely man made.

they have said they the U.S. government designed in 2002 they 1st completely man made space interceptor fighter called the F-302 Fighter-Interceptor. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor is 14.26 meters in length, 26.17 meters in width and 5.92 meters in height/depth. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor has 4 different types of Engine systems: Air breathing jets, Modified aerospikes for high altitude and a rocket booster engine. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor armaments were a pair of Dual Railguns and 4 Modified AIM 120A Air-to-Air missiles and 2 Nuclear warhead missiles if needed. The F-302 fighter-Interceptor is very Maneuverable able to Match a Goa'uld Death Glider.

With help the Asgard and from finding Advanced Technology the U.S. government was able to develop in 2003 their 1st highly Advanced interstellar deep space battlecruiser called the BC-303 Class or the Prometheus the first of its class and that the BC-303 took part in some of the most importance battles in the with the Goa'uld Empire. they said that the BC-303 class is 195 meters in length, 80 meters in width and 65 meters in Height/depth. The ship has 12 Decks and can carry 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 16 F-302 Fighters. The weapon systems of the ship were 16 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Naqauhad Enhanced Nuclear Warheads, Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, with 32 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers.

they said to the U.N. Assemble that they discovered many other planets in the Milky way Galaxy and have made contact several alien races like the highly advance and peaceful race know as the Asgard and have peaceful contact and have even began trading advance technology, like Shielding technology, Advance teleportation technology, and advance Interstellar travel technology like sub-light engines and Hyper-dive engines for the SG teams in their help in their war with other Alien Race that was Robotic called the Replicators.

they told the U.N. assembly of other hostile alien race know as the Goa'uld and that they were at war with them. they told them the Goa'uld were Race of Predatory Parasitic Symbotics with that took host like humans and rule over massive population planets and ruled over them like gods. they told them that the Goa'uld were extremely egomaniacal due to their Genetic Memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. they told the U.N. Assembly that the Goa'uld would destroy Races which will not serve them are completely destroyed without compromise or mercy whatsoever. they visit Earth as not a Threat sense they think of them as an inferior Race.

the President "Ladies and Gentleman of the United Nation assembly we as a Planet and Civilization are entering into a New Era of History. In fact the United states along with all NATO Membered nations and any other Major Nations on Earth have formed the Gate Alliance treaty to form the begins of an Interstellar government to represent the Planet Earth in the Interstellar Community. we are willing to share all the high Advanced military Technology and Civilian technology the we have developed secretly to defend this planet from any possible interstellar threat. we have found out the People of this galaxy called anyone from Earth the Tau'ri sense the Goa'uld had taking owner ancient ancestors from Earth and have populate the Majority of the Galaxy with humans and their descendants remembering the Earth as a mythical tale of their ancestors birthplace.

We have received an offer from the Goa'uld high council of system lords that Represent the Goa'uld Empire that if they could kill the Goa'uld system lord: Ba'al that they would agree some of Dr. Weir bold offer by saying that they would include the Tau'ri in the Dividing of Ba'al assets among themselves. they would give the Tau'ri around 4,271 light years or 12.8 % of all of Ba'al Galactic Territory and Assets. they have told us that Ba'al controlled 55%(55,000 light years) of the Galaxy and has a fleet of about 2,835 Goa'uld Ha'tak's under his control. they told us the size of one of their Fleets to show us what we have to deal with. a single Goa'uld system lords fleet has about 157 Ha'tak's under their command and control.

the time has come for the First time in owner Civilization history for us to truly united as People and to put aside Feuds and political mistrust of one another. We all are Fathers, Mothers, Brothers, Sisters, Sons and Daughters and we all must learn how to coexist and trust with each other. It is time all of us to grow up and mature as a united people to learn how to Share Precious Planet and Home together as a family. We all most not act like Spoiled little Brats that fight over Natural resources, Ideologies or Religion viewpoints.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Asking not only as a Leader of one of this Planets Nation but as a Father, Grandfather and Uncle that it is time to stop all senseless fighting in wars with each other on this planet that is costing Friends and Families: Fathers, Mothers, Brothers, Sisters, Sons and Daughters and look Beyond the Planet to see that we are not alone in this universe and that there are greater interstellar threats besides just us. I'm called a call to arms to all the Nations of this United Nation assembly and listen elsewhere to come together and begin Negotiations with each other to discuss ending feuds and wars with each other no matter what it takes and to begin discussions on combine all their Military forces on the Planet to fight against interstellar threats outside this World that would dare attack us, Thank you all for Listening."

the U.N. assembly agreed with the U.S. President and decided to set up a united Planet government call the United Earth Federation or U.E.F. for short and to set up their very Galactic Government call the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Empire. the Planetary government the U.E.F. would have a copy of the United States Constitution to have a Basic Foundation. 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the U.E.F. would have one Main Governing body called the U.E.F. House of Representatives that would have 295 Representatives(1 to 2 sometimes 3 Representatives to Represent each Planetary State Equally) to Represent of all the Planetary States of Planet U.E.F. House of Representatives would to due the incredible long an complex decisions that would effect the Future or the Planet like New Planet Laws, the organization the supply of the Planet's Natural Resources, to determine How large the United Earth Federation Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

2nd the United Earth Federation would a small governing council made of 15 Members(Included the President of the U.E.F.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the United Earth Federation and the Tau'ri Galactic Federation Empire, like if their Galactic Territories or Allies was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to Exterminate them and take their Planet Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

They Galactic Federation Empire wanted to begin sending colonists to planets that were abandoned or the inhabits joined the Galactic Federation allowed the Tau'ri colonist that wanted to see the galaxy and go though the Stargate to travel to other planets and set up Galactic colonies in the Galaxy to began setting up a larger presents and friendliness foothold with some military protection. The Federation renamed the Gamma Site base planet: Neo Nova installed of people calling it Planet Gamma like it's the planet is full of Hulk like monsters.

they newly Formerly U.E.F. decided to put all of their planet available resources into produce their Newest interstellar capital ship class the Daedalus class or BC-304 class Battle cruisers to replace the BC-303 Class. the production of BC-304's went up dramatically instead of taking 8 months to build a BC-304 with a single shipyard at Highly classified top secret wartime Production; however now they now could build one in Roughly 20 1/3 days with Earth industrial facilities and shipyards Mobilized to build a BC-304 ready for battle to fight the Goa'uld system lords.

The BC-304 Daedalus class Battle cruisers were the Tau'ri latest and most Highly Advanced ships in Tau'ri Galactic fleet. The Battle cruiser is 200-225 meters in length, 90-95 meters in width and 70-75 meters in Height/depth. The ship has 12 Decks and 2 F-302 fighter bays: each could hold 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 16 F-302 Fighters. The weapon systems of the ship were 16 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads, Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, with 32 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers.

the U.E.F. have also dramatically increased the number of SG-1 teams and increased them in size. the SGC now has 30 expedition teams and each team has 12 to 13 team members for a total of 375 team members. the teams made up of Marines, army, some off world members(like Teal'c), some Scientists( Like Lt. Colonel Samantha carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson) and some combat engineers.

* * *

*The Ancients were a Power Race of Humanoids that Explored the Universe, designed powerful technology and over the course of millions of years they discovered a way to reach a new Level of existence and became extinct.

*The Goa'uld are Race of Sentient Parasitic beings that take over hosts.

*The word Tau'ri meaning "first ones" or "those of the First world."

*The Asgard were a race have Highly Advanced Humanoids; however, they suffered from Genetic desegregation from over millennia of Cloning.


	2. New Military Section and Technology

Date August 12, 2006

the Tau'ri Federation Empire have colonized over 10 planets and still colonizing more planets in the Milky Way Galaxy in a 650 light year radius around their homeworld: Earth along all 26 Planets under the Asgard Protective planet treaty spread across the Milky Way Galaxy for a total of over 36 planets that their Stargate Exploration teams (Stargate teams) visited that joined the Tau'ri Federation Empire for Protection against the Goa'uld Empire. The Tau'ri Federation Empire order all the Planets under their Control or Protect to each have an Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Tau'ri Fleet or Earth if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet.

* * *

New Military Section

Following the Formation of the Tau'ri Federation Empire, the Tau'ri have formed a New Section to their Military called the Tau'ri Galactic Space Navy. The Section was found by some of the Military Officers and personal of the Tau'ri Planetary Air force and Navy. The Galactic space navy the new Ranks were Galactic Fleet Admiral, Galactic Admiral chief of space Navy Operations, Galactic Vice Admiral, Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half), and Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). The Galactic Air Force included new galactic ranks into the air force: Galactic General of the Tau'ri Federation Empire Galactic Air Force, Galactic general Air Force, Galactic Lieutenant General Air Force, Galactic Major General of Air Force, Galactic Brigadier General Air Force, and finally Planetary General of Air forces. This Knew military section and ranks made the Tau'ri Federation Military more powerful but the Tau'ri Federation Empire government said that they were not as powerful as them at that they must obey orders.

The first was a Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) was higher than the Rank of Fleet Admiral. A Galactic Rear admiral(lower half) would have all the Fleet admirals in their fleet to advise them and to maintain order in their Military forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. A Galactic Rear Admiral(lower Half) can have under their command 36 Capital warships with 1,793-3,587 Tau'ri Fighters and 869-1,793 G-301. A Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The other Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) was higher that the Galactic Rank of Galactic Rear admiral(lower half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half) paid him or her over a million Dollars: 1,176, 525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half) was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) would have the First Galactic Naval Rank and Fleet Admirals to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Rear admiral(upper half) could have under their command 61 Capital warships with 3,587-5,136 Tau'ri Fighters and 1,793-2,568 G-301's. A Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half), Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The Next new military rank of the Navy was the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. The rank of a Galactic Vice admiral was higher than both the ranks of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower and upper half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Vice admiral paid him or her over 1.25 million Dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Vice Admiral was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Vice Admiral would have the 2 lower Galactic Naval ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Vice Admiral could have under their command 84 Capital warships with 5,091-6,849 Tau'ri Fighters and 2,545-3,424 G-301's.

The finally 2 new ranks of the military of Navy were Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations and Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Rank of Galactic Admiral chief of naval operations was higher than the rank of Galactic Vice Admiral but wasn't higher a Galactic Fleet admiral. This Galactic military Job Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. The Galactic Admiral of Space Naval operation would have the 3 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations under their command 108 Capital warships with 6,849-8,561 Tau'ri fighters and 3,424-4,280 G-301's.

The highest rank of the new military ranks of the Space navy would be the rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Galactic Fleet Admiral was higher than the rank of Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval operations. This Galactic military Job paid him or her makes nearly 1.75 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Fleet Admiral was more due to act that it was a Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have 4 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to advise them and to maintain order in their Galactic Naval forces. A Galactic Fleet admiral could under their command 132 Capital warships with 8,561-9,744 and 4,280-4,872 G-301's. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have all the lower upper Navy ranks under his or her command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The first new Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Tau'ri Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Planetary General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Planetary General was higher a General of the air forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Planetary General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over ¾ of a million dollars: 840,375 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Planetary General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Planetary General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air forces (like General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Planetary General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary General could have from 16,914-28,190 +Aircraft, 928,017 to over 1.546 million active Personnel, 556,566-927,610 civilian personnel, 214,200-357,000 reserve Personnel and 320,100-533,500 Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Tau'ri Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Brigadier General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Brigadier General was higher a General of an air force Planetary air forces but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(lower half). This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Brigadier General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air force (like Planetary General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Brigadier General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary Galactic General Brigadier could have from 28,190-39,466 Aircraft, 1.546 million to over 2.165 million active Personnel, 927,610-1.298 million civilian personnel, 357,000-469,800 reserve Personnel and 533,500-746,900 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Major General. The rank of Galactic Major General was higher than the rank of Galactic Brigadier General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half). The new Galactic military Job of Galactic Major General paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,176,525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Major General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Major General would have under their command the first Galactic Military Rank and all the lower High command of Air Force (like Galactic Brigadier General Air force, Planetary General Air force, General of the Air force etc...) to advice the Galactic Major General. A Galactic Major General could have from 39,466-50,742 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.165 million to over 2.784 million Active Personnel, 1.298 million to over 1.669 Civilian Personnel, 469,800-612,600 Reserve Personnel, 746,900-960,300 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General. The Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General was higher than the rank of Galactic Major General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic Lieutenant General paid him or her over 1.25 million dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Lieutenant was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Lieutenant General would have only the First 2 Galactic Ranks (Galactic Brigadier General and Galactic Major General) to advice the Galactic Lieutenant General and to maintain order in their Military forces. The Galactic Lieutenant General of the Air force could have from 50,742-62,018 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.784 million to over 3.402 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 million Civilian Personnel, 612,600-755,400 reserve personnel, 960,300-1.173 million Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic General. The rank of Galactic General was higher than the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operation. The Galactic military Job of Galactic General paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General would have the 3 lower Galactic Ranks to advice Galactic General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 62,018-73,294 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.402 million to over 3.661 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 Civilian Personnel, 755,400-898,200 reserve personnel, 1,173 million-1.387 million Air Guard Personnel.

The finally rank of the Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the Rank of Galactic General of the Galactic Air forces. The Galactic General of the Galactic Air force is the highest military of the air force and was higher than a Galactic General, General of the air force but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic General of the Army paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General of the Army was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General of the Army would have all 4 Lower Galactic Ranks to advice the Galactic General of the Army and to help maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 73,294-84,570 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.661 million to over 3.920 million Active Personnel, 2.040 million to over 2.2 million Civilian Personnel, 898,200 to over 1.041 million reserve personnel 1.387 to over 1.600 million Air Guard Personnel.

The Tau'ri Federation Empire Military Promoted General of the Air force, Jacob Marcos to the Rank of Galactic General of the Air force due to his Experience in combat and in being a Diplomat for the Tau'ri Federation Republic. They Promoted Air Force General Jerica Rada to the Rank of Galactic Air Force General to her experience and skill in combat. They Promoted Newly Promoted Air Force General Mitchell Jones to the rank of Galactic Air Force Lieutenant General to his experience and skill in combat.

They Promoted Air force newly promoted Lieutenant General George Hammond to the Rank of Galactic Air Force Major General to his experience and combat with other alien races. They promoted Air Force Major General Catharine Michelson to the rank of Galactic Air Force Brigadier General to her experience and skill in combat. They promoted Air Force Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to the Rank of Galactic Brigadier General Air Force General to his experience with other alien races. they Promoted Brigadier General Steven Caldwell to the Rank Galactic Planetary General of the Air Forces.

The Tau'ri Federation Empire Promoted a few of their Fleet Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. One of the Fleet admirals of the Tau'ri was Fleet Admiral Ronald Lee and they promoted him to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral due to his Experience and combat on Earth and to the Tactics he uses to lead the Tau'ri Fleet to victory if Into a Major Galactic Space naval war.

they Promoted a few of their Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Admirals to help their Galactic Fleet Admirals maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Admirals of Chief of Naval Operations was: Admiral Arnold Jacobs that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Galactic Naval operations to help Newly Promoted Galactic Fleet Admiral in Organizing the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Vice Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help out the Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations with the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Tau'ri Vice Admirals was Josef Kaapo that they Promoted to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals(Upper Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper half) to help out the Galactic Vice Admirals, Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals was: Admiral Adelheid Frederika that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Upper Half) to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals(Lower Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Lower half) to help out the Galactic Rear Admirals(Upper half), Vice Admirals, Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations, and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals (Lower Half) was Kaiya Andrea that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral(Lower half) to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

* * *

Supply lines

In September of 2005, the Tau'ri federation empire decided to dramatically increase all Naquadah and Trinium Mining operations on all certain and new colonized planets that the Tau'ri Geologists have Discovered new Deposits of Naquadah and Trinium off-world. they dramatically increased the off-world Mining colonies operations to try to meet the Dramatic increase in demand for Naquadah and Trinium that they used as raw building materials to build their Galactic Warships and to power their New highly advance technology.

The Tau'ri Naquadah Mine and colony on P3X-403 has increase dramatically in size and is continuing Production of Naquadah with the help of the Unas for the Tau'ri to refine and use. the Tau'ri have set up a lot more Naquadah Mines and refineries on P3X-403 to refine Naquadah for them to use along with some military support to protect them from any Interstellar Threat. they would have 5 Air force bases that each can hold 72 F-302 space fighter interceptors for a total of 360 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors under the command of Tau'ri Air Force Colonel Jessica Victoria to defend the Naquadah mines and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have 3 massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 15,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Marine Corp Major General, General William Johnson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

along with the Naquadah Refineries the Tau'ri Federation government found out that their Civilization's Currency: the Dollar was wreathless in the Galactic Economy and saw that most people in the Galactic Economy use the Currency of Naquadah. so they decided to set up the 1st Tau'ri Galactic Bank on P3X-403 that they would use to storage and trade Naquadah that they mined to enter the Galactic Economy.(Naquadah is 3.5x's denser that gold meaning that a Naquadah Bar of 95.6795 lbs./43.399 Kgs of Pure Refined Naqaudah is Wreath 1,772,400 dollars. an ounce of Pure refined Naquadah is wreath 4,038.27 dollars, .03296 ounces is wreath a Dollar. 2.0606339 million lbs./934,554 Kgs or 1,030.1696 tons of Pure Refine Naquadah is wreath a Billion dollars. 103,016,965.5 tons of Pure Refined Naquadah is wreath 100 trillion dollars.)

The Tau'ri Trinium mine and colony on P3X-525 has increase dramatically in size and is continuing Production of Trinium for the Tau'ri refine and use. the Tau'ri have to set up a lot more Trinium Mines and Trinium production plants on P3X-525 to refine the Trinium Ore for them to use along with some Military support to protect them from any Interstellar threat. the Tau'ri would have 3 Air bases with each can hold 72 F-302 space fighter Interceptors Massive Hangers for a total of 216 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptors under the Command of Tau'ri Air Force Chao Cheung to defend the Trinium mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have 2 Massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 10,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Major general of the Army, General Annushka Saha to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

the Tau'ri have set up another Rich Naquadah resource Planet:P3X-609 and have set up a lot more Naquadah Mines, Refineries, a Galactic Bank and a colony for the Tau'ri to refine and use along with some military support to protect them from any Interstellar Threat. they would have an air force base along with 72 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors under the command of Canadian Air force Major Richard Jones to defend the Naquadah mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have a Massive Military Garrison with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Army Colonel Emma Charlotte to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

the Tau'ri have discovered another Rich Trinium Resource Planet: P4T-301 and have set up Trinium Mines, Production plants and colony along with some Military support to protect them from any Interstellar threat. the Tau'ri have 4 Air forces bases each with 72 F-302 Fighter spacecraft interceptors for a total of 288 F-302 space fighter Interceptors under the Command of Tau'ri Air Force Colonel George Wilson to defend the Trinium mine and Colony from an enemy invasion fleet or by time for their BC-304's to reach them to help them in their defense. they have 2 massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri Troops under the Command Tau'ri Marine Corp Colonel Jack Smith to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

* * *

New Technology

The Tau'ri Federation Empire top leading Scientists and engineers have made Quantum leaps in inventing New civilian and Military Technology thanks to the advanced alien technology that could adapt into their technology thanks to stargate program have by savaging, traded or earned highly advance technology by working with other highlt advance alien races. they have invented Holographic Projector Communication systems and Advanced robotics. The Tau'ri Scientist and Engineers Invented New Advance Weapons to for them to use like the Capital ship-to-ship Naquadah Cannon, Naquadah anti-starship Cruise missile, Advanced fire arms like the Plasma Gun and Plasma rifle, advance Body Suit armor and face cover helmet and Plasma Artillery cannons.

In the late December of 2005, the Tau'ri Scientists and Engineers invented the First Holographic Projector Communicator system or the H.P.C.S for Short. The Scientist and engineer could create a Holographic Image for about a week before the Holographic Matrix in the H.P.C.S. burned out. The scientists and engineers give the Technology to the Federation Republic to use for communications but they warrant not to use the H.P.C.S for no them then 6 days and 22 hours to let the system cool down after using it and not risk the system to burn out.

In that same month, the Scientist and engineers could create a handheld Holographic Projector communicator or H.H.P.C. for short. This other vision of the H.P.C.S. systems could only create a smaller vision of the Person that was communicating to the person for 3 days and 12 hours for it needed time to cool off or it could burn out. They give the H.H.P.C. to the a few Companies in the Federation Republic for them to start selling for the Public to use to communicate with other each across a town, city or even across the planet not interstellar because it was too far of a distance.

In Mid October of 2005, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have made a Quantum Leap in Nano technology with some help from Alien technology that they could adapted into their own technology. they have designed advance Nano technology to create High A.I. Microscope Machines (though not nearly as intelligence as Humanoid Replicators.) to help in healing wounds faster and in curing Diseases and cancers that plagued the Tau'ri people. The Nano Technology works by injecting 1 to 3 needles full of Programmed Nanites into the Human body and they begin searching for Organic damaged cells, disease infected cells or Cancer cells.

The Nanties would than go to if possible to repaired damaged cells from injuries, cure diseased cells that they could save or if there to far infected with the Disease then Nanites would destroy the disease cells and replace them with new organic cells; to seek out and destroy cancer cells. They gave the Nano Technology to the Tau'ri Planetary governments medical communities to begin mass production the Nano technology to use in helping healing wounds faster and in curing diseases and cancers that plagued Tau'ri people.

In Early November of 2005, the Tau'ri Federation Empire Scientists and engineers have design their 1st generation Capital ship-to-ship Naquadah Cannon. they designed the Naquadah cannon to be powered by Naquadah for it to generate extreme powerful energy blasts that are strong enough to drain an enemy capital ship shields. they said in theory that the Capital ship-to-ship Naquadah Cannon was powerful enough to deplete a Goa'uld Ha'tak shields in 73 blast. the Capital ship-to-ship Naquadah Cannon was design similarly to an old main Tau'ri Battleship turret. the Tau'ri Federation Empire ordered all Certain, under construction and New planned Tau'ri warship Designs to have now have inside the Plans Capital ship-to-ship Naqaudah Cannons to go toe to toe with Alien Capital warships.

In the same month, the Tau'ri's head engineers soon found out from fighting the Goa'uld Empire fleet that they needed to redesign their BC-304 designs to better combat the Goa'uld Empire fleet. the New BC-304A designs made the ship 1/2 larger to carry more F-302 fighters, the ship now is 337.5 meters in length, 118.130 meters in width and 112.5 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 300 crew members to maintain the ships systems. The ship weapon systems would be 5 Naquadah Capital Ship-to-ship cannons, 80 Railgun Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would surrounding it and 36 missile Tubes to launch nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The BC-304 hangers now can hold up 12 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors in each hanger for a total of 24 F-302 fighter spacecraft interceptors.

In the same month, Tau'ri scientists and engineers have designed their 1st Galactic Spacecraft Carrier class called the BD-405 or the Franklin Roosevelt Class Spacecraft Carrier. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take about 3 years and a little less than 7 1/3 months to build a BD-405 at one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a BZ-306 in little more than 3 1/2 months.

The BD-405 class was designed to combat the Goa'uld Ha'tak (Battleship Carrier) to show Strength in the Milky Way Galaxy to tell the other Alien races don't double-cross the Tau'ri Federation Empire. The BD-405 was Similar to the BC-304A or The Daedalus class battle cruisers but there were a few differences. First the Ship was must longer it is 1444.44 meters in length, 650 meters in width and 481.48 meters in Height/depth. The BD-405 would need a crew of 1000 on it to maintain the ships systems and could carry up to 2,500 Passengers. The BD-405 class has 6 massive hangers inside the main frame on the Port and starboard sides of the Ship, 2 near the outer edge of the ship at the mid-ship and another at the rear of the Ship. The New Massive hangers are 1 1/2 x's as big as the Daedalus Class battle cruiser hangers combined and could hold 42 Tau'ri fighters in each of the bays for a total of 252 Tau'ri fighters.

The BD-405 had a larger amounts of weapon systems and a larger armory than the Daedalus class battle cruiser. The BD-405 weapon systems were 9 Naqaudah Capital ship-to-ship Cannons, 217 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and 77 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads, Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads. The BD-405 had Asgard Shield generator to generate powerful shields for all their ships, the Shield generator can create powerful shields to take more hits from an enemy capital ship fire for about 45 minutes.

In the same month, the Tau'ri federation Empire Scientists and engineers took the design of their Capital ship-to-ship Naquadah Cannon and redesigned it as a ground Artillery Naquadah cannon roughly the same size as their Railgun turret for their planetary ground forces to use as Battlefield artillery. they give Artillery Naquadah Cannon to the Tau'ri federation Empire government to begin massive producing Naquadah artillery cannons to have to defend the Tau'ri Federation Empire from any interstellar threat like the Goa'uld empire.

In Mid April, they have invented a New Missile type for them to use in combat against other Alien race capital ship. The New Missile type was called: the Naquadah Anti-starship cruise missile. The Scientists and Engineers designed a prototype and tested the Anti-starship missile. They found that the Naquadah Anti-starship cruise missile was 3x's more powerful than a nuclear warhead missile. The Scientists and engineers said that it would take 22 direct hits of Naquadah Anti-starship missiles instead of over 66 conventional nuclear warhead Missiles to bring down the shields of Goa'uld Ha'tak. They give the new Anti-starship missile for the Tau'ri Military to have more powerful missile to by ready to use against possible enemies of the Tau'ri Federation Empire. By the Year 2012 all the Tau'ri Federation Ships have anti-starship missiles: their BC-304A class has 120 Anti-starship cruise missiles and the BD-405 class has 385 Anti-starship cruise missiles.

In Mid December 2005, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers designed their 1st Galactic Battleship class: the United states class or the BZ-306 class. The Federation Empire Engineers said that it would take 4 years and a month to build one with just one shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a BZ-306 in little more than 4 months. The BZ-306 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The BZ-306 is about 1224.25 meters in length, 244.85 meters in width and 429.52 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 1224 crew members to maintain the ships systems and can hold up to 3060 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the new class would be 18 Naquadah Capital ship-to-ship Cannons, 185 Railgun Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it and 50 missile Tubes to launch 250 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304A class except for that it is Ginormous since the BZ-306 class was built as a warship class like the BD-405's. The BZ-306 has 2 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship near the outer edge of the ship at the mid-ship. The hangers were 1 1/4 x's the same size as the BC-304 class and could hold 35 F-302 space fighter interceptors. The Federation Empire wanted as many BZ-306's as possible to fight the Goa'uld Empire.

In the same month, The Tau'ri Scientists and engineers have made quantum leap advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. they designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident.

The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

In Mid-January 2006, the Tau'ri designed their first Destroyer class: the Jacob Carter Class or the BH-501 class. The federation Empire Engineers said that it would take a little more than 2 3/4 years to build one with just one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a BZ-306 in little more than 2 3/4 months. The BH-501 has the most Advanced Weapons obtained from their Alien Allies. The BH-501 is about 834.72 meters in length, 376 meters in width and 291.24 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 830 crew members to maintain the ships systems can carry up to 2490 passengers to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The weapons systems of the BH-501 class would be 12 Naquadah Capital ship-to-ship Cannons, 126 Plasma Turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers that would try to attack the Ship or surrounding it and 392 missile Tubes to launch 1960 Anti-starship missiles, nuclear warhead missiles, Enhanced Naquadah-Nuclear warheads and other types of missiles. The ship has the same armory as the BC-304 class except for that it is Ginormous since the BH-501 class was built as a warship class like the BC-304A's. The BH-501 has 2 hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship near the Outer edge of the Ship at the mid ship. The hangers were 1/2 x's the size as the BC-304A's class and could hold 42 F-302 space fighter interceptors in both hangers. The Federation Empire Republic wanted as many BH-501's as possible to fight the Goa'uld Empire.

In Mid-March 2006 the Tau'ri top military Scientists and engineers have designed the Tau'ri 1st Generation advance Galactic tank to use in planetary battles. The Advance Tank has Advance Armor Plating made from an energy extortion material that can take the damage of a single Artillery Naquadah cannon or 1 1/2 staff cannon and has a miniature Shield generator to create a Shield around the tank strong enough for 2 single barreled Artillery Naquadah cannon or 3 Goa'uld Staff cannon shoots before failing. they give the 1st generation advance galactic tank to the Tau'ri federation government to begin massive producing their 1st generation advance Galactic tank to have to defend the Tau'ri Federation from any interstellar threat.

In early April of 2006, the Tau'ri scientists and engineers have designed their 1st generation cargo ship class: the Saint Jones Class or the BJ-912 class to use in transports Raw building materials from their Supplies planets or massive amounts Tau'ri ground troops and military equipment without the stargate. The federation Empire Engineers said that it would take a little more than 1 3/4 years to build one with just one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a BJ-912 in little more than 1 3/4 months. The BJ-912 is about 529.86 meters in length, 238.437 meters in width and 176.62 meters in height/depth. The ship could have a crew of 530 crew members to maintain the ships systems can carry up 106,683.2215 tons of Raw building materials or Military equipment to travel to another Planet or to another galaxy.

The defense systems of the BJ-912 class would be asgard shields and 80 Railgun turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The BJ-912 have single hanger inside the main frame on the Port side of the ship at mid section ship. The hanger were 1/2 x's the size as the BC-304A's class and could hold 21 F-302 space fighter interceptors in the hanger. The Federation Empire Republic wanted as many BJ-912's as possible to create supply lines from their supply planets that supplied Raw building materials to their Galactic Shipyards to production starships or to supply military equipment to their ground forces of other planets quicker without the stargate.

In the mid June of 2006, the Tau'ri invented 2 advanced fire arms: Plasma Gun and Plasma rifle for the Tau'ri to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Tau'ri Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 2 ½ time bigger the cult-45 pistols barrel and was made of new Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel.

The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size of a Cult-45 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Gun Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Machine Gun Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol.

In late July 2006, the Tau'ri military scientist and engineers design the Tau'ri first Body Suit armor and face cover helmet. The armor was like a protect shell for the Tau'ri troops, it could several bullets hits from and machine guns and a few shotgun shoots to it and still be able to protect the soldier. However bigger armaments like grenades and moral rounds if shoot close enough to the Suit could put shrapnel into the suit and either seriously wound the soldier or just give them a few brews. The Body suit armor however can't take the Blast from a Plasma Pistol or rifle because the Plasma Blast would metal the Metal like material of the Suit and leave a Plasma blast in the soldier.

The Body suit armor weight about 45 lbs. and was made up of a strong light weight steel like material the Tau'ri found a Planet that could take the bullet hits from hand guns, machine gun rifles, and a few shotgun shots. The Helmet was made of the same material and had a head up display with a small computer chip inside with eye images inside the Helmet to show the Soldier the state of their allies (green is Friendly, Blue if injured, and Yellow meaning if their Dead) and enemies (in the Color Red).

* * *

Tau'ri Galactic Fleet

as of August of 2006 the Tau'ri Imperial Navy has 18 BC-304A's:the Daedalus under the Command of Tau'ri Galactic Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Jacob William, Liu Shaoqi under the command of Air Force Colonel Iines Dara, Phoenix under the Command of Naval Captain Marcos Wilson, Vincent Jules Auriol under the Command of Naval Captain Jabari Renaldo, Georgy Zhukov under the Command of Air Force Major Manisha Vicky, Victoria under the Command of Naval Captain Franklin Smith, the Odyssey under the Command of Colonel Abraham Ellis, Erich von Manstein under the Command of Naval Captain Rosemunda Lurlina.

The Chūichi Nagumo under the Command of Air force Colonel Mitsue Bahman, George Pompidou under the Command of Naval Captain Liam Nelson, the Tancredo de Almeida Neves under the Command of Colonel Adette Gulielma, the Ark Royal under the Command of Naval Captain Hillary Wright, the Mahatma Gandhi under the Command of Air force Captain Aditi Charudtta, the Enrico De Nicola under the Command of Naval Captain Halina Raziya, the Andrew McNaughton under the Command of Air Force Major Matthew Andrews, the Charles de Gaulle under the Command of Naval Commander Gabor Ames and the Apollo under the Command of Air Force Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter.

2 BD-405's: the Franklin Roosevelt under the Command of Tau'ri Galactic fleet Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Jason Arnold and the Nikita Khrushchev under the Command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Maksim Timur. 2 BZ-306's: the United States under the Command of Tau'ri Naval Captain John Davin, the Russia under the command of Tau'ri Air force Captain Alyona Salomon; finally 2 BH-501's: the Jacob Carter under the Command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Frank Jackson and the Arun Vaidya under the Command of Tau'ri Air force Lt. Colonel Arghya Dakshata along with over 600 F-302 space fighter interceptors under the Command of Tau'ri Galactic Fleet Admiral, Admiral Ronald Lee to defend their Galactic Territory and warships from an interstellar threats like the Goa'uld Empire or Attack an Enemy capital warship or bombard enemy troop positions.

the Tau'ri have ground forces amounting to over 14.679 million Tau'ri troops, 146,790 advance tanks and 97,860 artillery Pieces on their Homeworld: Earth to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their homeworld under the command of Tau'ri Military High Command Galactic Regional General of the Army, General Jesse Johnson. In the Tau'ri Federation Empire Galactic Territory they have Tau'ri have 1.479 Million Tau'ri Troops, 14,790 Advance tanks and 9,860 Artillery Pieces under the Command of Tau'ri Galactic Regional General, General Daniel Murphy to defend their Galactic Territory from an interstellar attack or to Counter-attack an Enemy threat like the Goa'uld empire.

the Tau'ri Fleet commander-in-chief Galactic Fleet Admiral Ronald Lee and other Tau'ri command officers decided to have the BC-304A battle cruisers: the Daedalus and Phoenix along with 25 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(450 F-302 fighters) under the Command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Hillary Wright as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat. they decided to have the BC-304A Battle cruisers: Li Shaoqi under the command of Tau'ri Air force Colonel Iines Dara and the Victoria under the Command Tau'ri Air force Colonel Iines Dara with the Neo Nova Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Neo Nova from any interstellar threat.

the Remaining Tau'ri Galactic Fleet ships were to be organize into 2 defense fleets under the Command of Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Henry Maxwell to defend the Galactic Territory from the Goa'uld Empire or other Interstellar Threats. they would have an offense fleet under the command of Captain Samantha Walker to attack the Goa'uld Empire or other interstellar threats that might threat the Tau'ri Federation Empire.


	3. The Jaffa Rebellion

Date: September 15, 2006

The Jaffa Rebellion

 _The following is a flashback..._

when the Tau'ri Federation Empire was formed on September 13, 2005, their long term Galactic Ally: the Jaffa Rebellion lead by the Jaffa Rebel leaders Bra'tac and Teal'c asked the Tau'ri federation empire for support in their Struggle against the Goa'uld empire; as the Jaffa Rebellion is continuing to grow more in support across the Galaxy; however Jaffa Rebellion is facing a crisis with more and Jaffa Joining their Rebellion secretly and openly their are having trouble maintaining the Rebellion Resources in Food supplies, weapons and their very small Galactic fleet.

the Small Jaffa Rebellion fleet was under the Command of Jaffa Rebellion Leader and Admiral: Bra'tac and is made up of 8 Ha'tak's(Battleship Carriers), 312 Te'lek's(Transports), 500 Death Gliders and 125 Al'kesh(Mid-range bombers). Admiral Bra'tac's plan was to have the Jaffa Rebellion fleet to do Hit and Run Tactics on the Goa'uld system lords and to always have the Jaffa Rebellion fleet on the move in the Goa'uld Empire territory to not let the Goa'uld system lords find the Rebellion fleet in a single place for a long time making them a target for their fleets to completely destroy the Rebellion fleet by a Goa'uld system lords fleets of overwhelming amounts of ships.

on September 15, 2005, both the Tau'ri and the Jaffa Rebellion leaders meet in secret at the Tau'ri Planet: Villa(formerly the Alpha Site) to discuss the crisis that the Jaffa Rebellion was faced with; over the next few days of discuss both Tau'ri Federation empire and Jaffa Rebellion leaders discuss the crisis they were faced with and maybe a treaty with them. the Tau'ri representatives told the Jaffa Rebel leaders that the Tau'ri Federation Empire can't help the Jaffa Rebellion because they had an aggression pact between themselves and the Goa'uld high council system lords at least Publicly any way. they said that the Tau'ri Federation Empire can top secretly build new Goa'uld Ha'tak's, Tel'lek(Transports), Death Gliders and Al'kesh's in their Struggle against the Goa'uld empire. the Tau'ri Federation Representatives discuss with the Jaffa Rebel leaders that they would secretly provide Food Supplies to their Growing Jaffa rebellion.

on September 25, 2005 the Tau'ri Federation empire representatives and Jaffa Rebellion leaders secretly formed and signed the Tau'ri-Jaffa Galactic Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. they agreed to allow the each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Advanced technology and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The Tau'ri federation Empire would welcome any Jaffa Rebellion people that would want to migration to the Tau'ri Federation empire's Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Jaffa person or People need to follow the Tau'ri federation empire's laws.

following the signing of the Tau'ri-Jaffa Galactic treaty, the Tau'ri federation began to have some of their Home-world: Earth shipyards and industrial centers to began in secret to produce on New Jaffa Rebellion ships to help them in their Struggle against the Goa'uld empire. the Tau'ri military high command ordered all their Home-world shipyards and industrial centers to have a Cloaking field generator at the operation centers to disguise the Produce of Jaffa Rebellion ships with the disguise of Tau'ri Galactic Fleet production by having Holographic technology to project false images of Tau'ri construction workers building Tau'ri Federation Empire Naval Warships to not let the Goa'uld empire know that they were build Jaffa Rebellion ships to help them in their struggle against them.

In Mid-December of 2005, Tau'ri Federation and Jaffa Rebellion engineers have redesigned their Jaffa Rebellion Ha'tak design and recalled the Design the Jaffa super carrier. They mostly took out most of the Tretradron building to create a more solid design like how the Tau'ri design their ship into a more solid design. They took the left over the tip of Tretradron build and redesigned it like in between its original design and their ally the Tau'ri bridge designs for their ships into a bridge command center. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take about 4 years and a little more than 1 3/4 months to build a Jaffa Rebellion super carrier at one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a Jaffa Rebellion Battleship carrier in little more than 4 months.

The ship is 1,657.894 meters in length, 650 meters in width and 552.631 meters in height/depth. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 1,148 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,869 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements. The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleship carrier were the most advance Goa'uld weapons systems in the Jaffa Rebellion. The Ship has 28 ship-to-ship cannons*, 140 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and 46 Missile Tubes to launch over 460 Anti-space-fighter Missiles to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, along with Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads. The Jaffa Battleship carrier has a Goa'uld Shield generator to generate powerful defense shields to protect the ship from enemy Capital ship fire.

The ships Transportation systems were 22 Transportation rings. The ship has 8 Dearth Glider hangers inside the main frame on the Port and starboard sides of the Ship, 2 near the outer edge of the ship at the mid-ship and the another 2 at the rear of the Ship. The Death Glider hangers could hold a complement of 42 Death Gliders, 10 to 11 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 4 to 5 Tel'lek(Transports) in each of the bays for a total of 336 Death Gilders and 84 Al'keshs for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 56 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Tau'ri Federation empire goverment ordered as many Jaffa Battleship carriers to be produced as soon as possible to help the Jaffa Rebellion in their war with the Goa'uld empire.

In Early-Janurary of 2006, Tau'ri Federation and Jaffa Rebellion engineers have designed the Jaffa Rebellion 1st generation battleship Ha'tak design, it was designed similarly to the Design of the Jaffa super carrier. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take about 3 years and a little more than 1 1/4 months to build a Jaffa Rebellion 1st generation battleship at one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a Jaffa Rebellion Battleship carrier in little more than 3 months.

The ship is 1,243.4205 meters in length, 487.500 meters in width and 414.4735 meters in height/depth. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 861 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 2,152 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements. The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleship carrier were the most advance Goa'uld weapons systems in the Jaffa Rebellion. The Ship has 70 ship-to-ship cannons, 350 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and 35 Missile Tubes to launch over 350 Anti-space-fighter Missiles to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, along with Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads. The Jaffa rebellion 1st generation Battleship have a Goa'uld Shield generator to generate powerful defense shields to protect the ship from enemy Capital ship fire.

The ships Transportation systems were 16 Transportation rings. The ship has 4 Dearth Glider hangers inside the main frame on the Port and starboard sides of the Ship, one near the outer edge of the ship at the mid-ship and the another at the rear of the Ship. The Death Glider hangers could hold a complement of 42 Death Gliders, 10 to 11 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 5 to 6 Tel'lek(Transports) in each of the bays for a total of 168 Death Gilders and 42 Al'keshs for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 28 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Tau'ri Federation empire government ordered as many Jaffa rebellion 1st generation Battleship to be produced as soon as possible to help the Jaffa Rebellion in their war with the Goa'uld empire.

In Late-February of 2006, Tau'ri Federation and Jaffa Rebellion engineers have designed the Jaffa Rebellion 1st generation destroyer, it was designed similarly to the Design of the Jaffa super carrier. The Tau'ri engineers and construction workers said that it would take about 2 years and a little more than 4 months to build a Jaffa Rebellion Super Carrier at one Shipyard at normal production; however with Mobilization and Wartime production the Tau'ri Federation Empire can produce a Jaffa Rebellion Battleship carrier in little more than 2 1/3 months.

The ship is 932.5653 meters in length, 365.6258 meters in width and 310.8551 meters in height/depth. Its Engine units were Sub-light engines, hyper dive (interstellar) engines, thrusters to maneuver the ship down for a landed on a planet. The ship need a crew of 646 to maintain the ships systems and could carry 1,614 passengers or troops to other planets to invade or to send as reinforcements. The weapon systems of Jaffa Battleship carrier were the most advance Goa'uld weapons systems in the Jaffa Rebellion. The Ship has 42 ship-to-ship cannons, 210 anti-space fighter turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers and 161 Missile Tubes to launch over 1,610 Anti-space-fighter Missiles to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers, along with Naquadah Enhanced Nuclear Warheads. The Jaffa rebellion 1st generation destroyers have a Goa'uld Shield generator to generate powerful defense shields to protect the ship from enemy Capital ship fire.

The ships Transportation systems were 12 Transportation rings. The ship has 2 Dearth Glider hangers inside the main frame on the Port side of the Ship, one near the outer edge of the ship at the mid-ship and the another one at the rear of the Ship. The Death Glider hangers could hold a complement of 42 Death Gliders, 10 to 11 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 7 Tel'lek(Transports) in each of the bays for a total of 84 Death Gilders and 21 Al'keshs for bombing a planet of Enemy emplacements or armies and 14 Tel'taks (Transports) to transport from each to ship to ship or the evacuate the ship if it could to most damage or if their Activated the ship self-destruct. The Tau'ri Federation empire goverment ordered as many Jaffa Rebellion 1st generation destroyers to be produced as soon as possible to help the Jaffa Rebellion in their war with the Goa'uld empire.

as of September 2006, the Tau'ri Federation Empire have been able to supply the growing Jaffa Rebellion with enough food supplies for the Jaffa Rebellion to support their Growing rebellion. Thier shipyards and industrial centers have built 3 Jaffa Rebellion 1st Generation Destroyers, 2 Jaffa Rebellion 1st generation Battleship and 2 Jaffa Rebellion Battleship carriers and have produced over 2,400 Death gliders, 600 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 362 Tel'lek(transports) for the Jaffa Rebellion to use in their war against the Goa'uld empire.

* * *

* The Tau'ri and Jaffa engineers redesigned the Ha'tak's ship-to-ship staff cannon, the new Design is similar to the Tau'ri Naquadah Capital ship-to-ship cannon and just as powerful.


	4. Preparations for war

December 12, 2006

Preparations for war

The Tau'ri Federation Empire have colonized over 71 planets _(including all 26 Planets under the Asgard Protective planet treaty spread across the Milky Way Galaxy.)_ and still colonizing more planets in the Milky Way Galaxy in a 900 light year radius around their homeworld: Earth that their Stargate Exploration teams (Stargate teams) visited that joined the Tau'ri Federation Empire for Protection against the Goa'uld Empire. The Tau'ri Federation Empire order all the Planets under their Control or Protect to each have an Intergalactic Transmitter to contact the Tau'ri Fleet or Earth if they were surprise attack or about monthly news about the Planet.

Every since they agreed to deal with Ba'al Empire for the Goa'uld Star system lord empire, the Tau'ri have being sending spies across the Galaxy to due Espionage and counter-espionage across the Galaxy. the Tau'ri Military High command ordered all their Intelligence agencies to send their spy agents to do Espionage on the Ba'al empire and Goa'uld star system lord empire to due Sabotage or Assassinate Key Goa'uld leaders to keep their enemies fighting each other. They would due Counter-Espionage against Ba'al's empire and Goa'uld star system lord empire spies and to keep an eye on their Galactic Allies: the Jaffa rebellion among others. over time the Tau'ri Intelligence agencies and their agents where able to cover the deal with the Jaffa Rebellion and stay one step ahead of Enemy spies from finding out among other deals their made across the Galaxy like supplying weapons to Planets that were tried of Goa-uld oppression and wanted freedom and start Rebellions in a Goa'uld star system lords territory. their Spies were able to find and warn the Jaffa Rebellion of Gou'ald spies that were able to infiltrate the Jaffa Rebellion hiding Planetary bases locations or a list of Planetary leaders in Goa'uld empire territory that supported them. they were able to infiltrate the Ba'al empire and Goa'uld empire and were able to gather a lot of information on the Ba'al Empire and Goa'uld empire.

As of December of 2006 the Tau'ri have produced 4 more BC-304A's: the Karl Dönitz under the command of Tau'ri Air force Major Alexis Felix, the Rodolfo Graziani under the command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Agapito Doriano; the Bernard Montgomery under the command of Tau'ri Air force Major Isabella Agatha and the Soemu Toyoda under the command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Kazuo Haruto. 2 more BH-501's: the Kodandera M. Cariappa under the Command of Tau'ri Naval Captain Abhilasha Ratul and the Liu Bocheng under the Command of Tau'ri Air force Lt. Colonel Abah Talisha; a BZ-306: the Australia under the command of Tau'ri Colonel Liam James and a BD-405: the Juscelino Kubitschek under the commander of Tau'ri Naval Captain Anna Anderson. The Tau'ri have an Imperial intergalactic Fleet made up of 22 BC-304's, 4 BH-501's, 3 BZ-306's, 3 BD-405 along with 1,557 F-302 fighters to support their fleet to fight against Ba'al's Galactic Empire or to defend their Galactic Territory from any other Interstellar threats.

The Tau'ri Fleet commander-in-chief Galactic Fleet Admiral Ronald Lee and other Tau'ri command officers decided to have the BC-304A battle cruisers: The Odyssey under the command of Newly Promoted Taur'i Brigadier General of the Air force:General Abraham Ellis, Erich von Manstein under the Command of Naval Captain Rosemunda Lurlina and Ark Royal under the Command of Naval Captain Hillary Wright along with 50 F-302 fighter spacecraft Interceptor Squadrons(900 F-302 fighters) under the Command of Brigadier General Abraham Ellis as the commanding officer of the Planetary defense fleet to protect Earth from any Interstellar threat.

they decided to have the BC-304A Battle cruisers: the Andrew McNaughton under the Command of Air Force Major Matthew Andrews and George Pompidou under the Command of Naval Captain Liam Nelson with the Neo Nova Planetary fighters to become the 2nd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Neo Nova from any interstellar threat. They decided to have the BC-304A battle cruisers: the Victoria under the Command of Naval Captain Franklin Smith and Charles de Gaulle under the Command of Naval Commander Gabor Ames to Protect Planet Fortitudo(Formerly P3X-403, Fortitudo means Treasure in Latin.) along with thier Planetary fighters to become the 3rd planetary defense fleet to Protect the Planet Fortitudo from any interstellar threat.

They decided to have the BC-304A battle cruisers: the Mahatma Gandhi under the Command of Air force Captain Aditi Charudtta and Vincent Jules Auriol under the Command of Naval Captain Jabari Renaldo to protect Planet Coronatus (Formerly P3X-609, Coronatus means Wreath in Latin.) along with thier Planetary fighters to become the 4th planetary defense fleet to Protect the Planet Coronatus from any interstellar threat. They decided to have the BC-304A battle cruisers: the Chūichi Nagumo under the Command of Air force Colonel Mitsue Bahman and Liu Shaoqi under the command of Air Force Colonel Iines Dara to protect the Planet Rara(Formerly P3X-525, Rara means Rare in Latin.) along with thier Planetary fighters to become the 5th planetary defense fleet to Protect the Planet Rara from any interstellar threat.

the Remaining Tau'ri Galactic Fleet ships were to be organize into 2 defense fleets under the Command of Galactic Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Henry Maxwell to defend the Galactic Territory from the Goa'uld Empire or other Interstellar Threats. they would have an offense fleet under the command of Captain Samantha Walker to attack the Goa'uld Empire or other interstellar threats that might threat the Tau'ri Federation Empire.

* * *

In Recent days the Tau'ri have received word from their long term ally: the Asgard; they hear from the Asgard high council that they would send a massive Asgard fleet made up of 26 O'Neill class destroyers the most advanced warships the Asgard have developed and 52 Bilskirnir-class battlecruisers they could spare from their war with the Replicators in their home galaxy under the command Supreme Commander Thor to help their ally the Tau'ri enforce the Protected planets treaty against the growing Ba'al empire threat. _(the Asgard were able in recent months have been able to eradicate most of the Replicators making them a Moderate threat level in their home galaxy with the Recent Advanced Anti-Replicator Technology they requested from Jack O'Neill went he had the Ancient knowledge stuck in his mind. they now are able to reinforcement their Influence in the Milky way Galaxy.)_

The Tau'ri have began to set up some Research or military outposts on all the planets under the Protect planets treaty that would allow them to. Half of the planets under the Protected planets treaty allowed the Tau'ri to set up some Research or Military outposts including Cimmeria or P3X-974, Galar, K'tau, Svoriin or BP6-3Q1 and Vanaheim Just to name a few. On Cimmeria the Tau'ri setup a small research outpost along with a single Air force base that can hold 72 F-302 space fighter interceptors under the command of Tau'ri Air Captain Victoria Jones to defend Cimmeria from any interstellar threat. they have small Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 1,667 Tau'ri Troops under the Command of Tau'ri Marine Corp Lt. Colonel, John Michelson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

On Galar the Tau'ri have forming an extremely strong alliance with the Galarans and setup a small research outpost along with 7 Air force bases that can hold 72 F-302 space fighter interceptors for a total of 504 F-302 Space fighter interceptors under the command of Tau'ri Air force Major General Alexandra Miroslav to defend Galar with help from the Galarians from any interstellar threat. they have 6 Massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 30,000 Tau'ri and Galarians troops under the Command of Tau'ri army Lt. General of the army, General Michael Daniels to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

On Svoriin the Tau'ri have forming another strong alliance with the Svoriinians and setup a small research outpost along with 4 Air force bases that can hold 72 F-302 space fighter interceptors for a total of 288 F-302 Space fighter interceptors under the command of Tau'ri Air force Brigadier General Alex Wilson to defend svoriin with help from the Svoriinians from any interstellar threat. they have 3 Massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 15,000 Tau'ri and Savoriinians troops under the Command of Tau'ri Major General of the army, General Ava Henson to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

On Vanaheim the Tau'ri have forming an alliance with the Vanaheimians and setup a small research outpost along with 2 Air force bases that can hold 72 F-302 space fighter interceptors for a total of 144 F-302 Space fighter interceptors under the command of Tau'ri Air force Lt. Colonel Daan Macario to defend Vanahiem with help from the Vanaheimians from any interstellar threat. they have 1 Massive Military Garrisons with Mess halls that can hold up to 5,000 Tau'ri and Vanahiemians troops under the Command of Tau'ri Colonel of the army, General Daniel Chang to repel any possible interstellar ground invasion forces.

* * *

as of December 2006, the Tau'ri Federation Empire have been able to supply the growing Jaffa Rebellion with enough food supplies for them to support their Growing rebellion. Thier shipyards and industrial centers have built another Jaffa Rebellion super carrier and have produced nearly 3,000 Death gliders, 750 Al'kesh's(mid-range bombers) and 480 Tel'lek(transports) for the Jaffa Rebellion to use in their war against the Goa'uld empire. they have in Recent months been though their supply of food supplies have secretly being supplying to the Jaffa Rebellion massive amounts of Kull disruptors for them to defend themselves against Ba'al's Empire's growing Kull armies.

 _Both Tau'ri and Jaffa Rebellion Scientists and engineers have designed a Jaffa Rebellion/Goa'uld Kull disruptor for them to use. The design of the Kull disruptor was a Combination of a Tau'ri Plasma Rifle and a Jaffa Rebellion/Goa'uld staff weapon. In the Follow months the Tau'ri secretly began massive Production of the Kull Disruptor to supply the Jaffa Rebellion along other planets that either where attacked by Kull or have received information of an attack on a Planet by a Kull._

the Small Jaffa Rebellion fleet was under the Command of Jaffa Rebellion Leader and Admiral: Bra'tac and is made up of 3 Jaffa Rebellion Destroyers, 2 Jaffa Rebellion Battleships, 3 Jaffa Rebellion Battleship carriers, 8 Ha'tak's(Battleship Carriers), 312 Te'lek's(Transports), 3,000 Death Gliders and 750 Al'kesh(Mid-range bombers). Admiral Bra'tac's plan was to have the Jaffa Rebellion fleet to do Hit and Run Tactics on the Goa'uld system lords and to always have the Jaffa Rebellion fleet on the move in the Goa'uld Empire territory to not let the Goa'uld system lords find the Rebellion fleet in a single place for a long time making them a target for their fleets to completely destroy the Rebellion fleet by a Goa'uld system lords fleets of overwhelming amounts of ships.

In recent days the Tau'ri spies have gathering information from the Goa-uld system lord, Lady Amaterasu that she had found out the Location of the Jaffa Rebellion fleet around the Planet P3X-183 that they were resupplying their fleet and was planning a massive attack to finish the Jaffa Rebellion fleet. the Information they gathering from star system Amasterasu told them that she had ordered a massive fleet made up of 48 Ha'tak's(Battleship Carriers), 10,368 Death Gliders and 2,592 Al'kesh(Mid-range bombers) to attack the Jaffa Rebellion Fleet. the Tau'ri were able to get the information they gathered from Amasterasu to Jaffa Rebellion leader Admiral Bra'tac just in time for him and his fleet to escape annihilation from P3X-183 and from Amasterasu's massive fleet.

as they were preparing to escaping from P3X-183, Amasterasu's massive fleet arrived and began their attack on the Jaffa Rebellion fleet. Admiral Bra'tac ordered all of his fleet's Ha'taks(Battleship carriers) to launch Jaffa Rebellion fighters and to providing covering fire long enough for them to escaping from P3X-183. when the Jaffa Rebellion fleet was able to escape from the Goa'uld attack fleet they lost 6 Ha'taks and over 1,000 Jaffa Rebellion Fighters in providing covering fire long enough for them to escape. Lady Amsterasu's fleet lost 4 Ha'taks along with 200 Death Gliders and 25 Al'Kesh in the battle against the Jaffa Rebellion Fleet before they were able to escape.

* * *

In recent months with the growing of the Jaffa Rebellion, Ba'al Empire's growing armies of Kull and or the Goa'uld system lords trying to suppress the Jaffa Rebellion Supporters and in Fighting with each other the Tau'ri Federation Empire has been having thousands of Jaffa Refugees and other people from planets across Goa'uld Territory coming into their Territory for Sanctuary. this caused tensions to rise between the Tau'ri Federation Empire and the Goa'uld empire to rise high to the point where the Goa'uld empire threaten the Tau'ri Federation empire with Galactic war because they don't want their Jaffa worshippers to flee to their Enemies. this caused the Tau'ri Federation Empire were forced to restrict the travel of stargate Network travel around their Territory to restrict Jaffa Refugees from entering their Territory. the damage was already done to the Goa'uld empire, over 11.156 million Jaffa Refugees and other people from planet across the Goa'uld Territory coming into the Tau'ri Federation Empire for Sanctuary.

Before they restricted stargate network travel to Jaffa Refugees and from people across Goa'uld territory the Tau'ri openly offered Citizenship to them and after explaining what citizenship was to them they accepted and become citizens of the Tau'ri Federation Empire making the Tau'ri Federation Empire government responsible to protect them. these made tensions between the Tau'ri federation Empire and the Goa'uld system lords even more because with the Jaffa Refugees now citizens of the Tau'ri Federation Empire the Goa'uld system lords couldn't forcible take them away from Tau'ri federation empire territory because they have a non-aggression pact with the Tau'ri Federation empire and that they needed their help in fighting against Ba'al's empire.

With all the Jaffa Refugees and other people from the planets across Goa'uld territory entering and tried to make new lives in the Tau'ri Federation Empire is facing a crisis on all the planets that have in their Galactic territory. The crisis that faced the Tau'ri Federation Empire is facing is in trying to keep up with the demand of needs that the Jaffa Refugees and from other people across Goa'uld empire would need to supply themselves. They and their colonies along inhabits of others planets in their Galactic Territory began to constructed moderate amounts of Infrastructure (Housing, Road, Stores, factories, Hospitals etc..) across all their Colonies and inhabits of planets that would allow it in their Galactic Territory.


End file.
